Chains And Whips Excite Me
by lethargic spazz
Summary: Japan and China view Kagome as their little sister. So when her heart is broken what better way to cheer her up then to take her to a meeting with all the wacky countries. When Italy invites her to a sleep over at Germany's house what will go down? READ


Ok. My computer is finally fixed. It got wet and shorted out but during the time that it was broken, in order to stay entertained, I watched every single episode of Hetalia: axis powers on netflix. It made me get...ideas. Some good and some...very, very naughty. Hahaha. So I know I'm supposed to be doing my other stories but this one kinda stuck in my brain and now I can't focus on my other ones.. So with out further ado, I give you my first HetaliaXInuyasha crossover starring- Kagome and Germany. Some Italy fluff.

Japan was late for the meeting of countries. Which in itself was unusual but not unheard more unusual was the fact that when he finally did show up he was dishevelled and out of breath. But what completely shocked them all was the fact that he had a crying asian woman holding onto his arm. He saw their questioning looks and cleared his throat. He began straightening his appearance and sat down in a chair with the distraught girl on his lap.

"What in the bloody hell is going on? Who is that woman?" England asked.

Japan answered in a quiet soothing voice " Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is my imouto."

"Emu-wha?" America asked intelligently. The other countries just sweat dropped.

"It means little sister you twit" England said. America made a face and flipped England the bird.

"Wait," China said, "Did you say Kagome?" China looked excited.

"Hai, the very same Kagome we met all those years ago." Japan said softly.

"My little Mei Mei has returned to me! But why is my Mei Mei CRYING!" China yelled gaining an evil dark look.

Japan sighed and began to stroke the raven hair of the now sleeping girl. Given her emotionally exhausted state it wasn't a surprise she fell asleep. "Her Ex-boyfriend of three years got her sister pregnant and left her." Everyone's eyes got wide and China was shooting steam out of his ears.

"How could he do that, Kagome is the sweetest, prettiest, most non-judgemental person I have ever met." China and his panda were both growling now and the noise woke Kagome. She turned her blue, teary eyed gaze onto China. Instantly he had her in his arms and was spinning her around yelling "My sweet Mei Mei, no more tears!"

He set her down and she sniffled. She turned to Japan and asked "nii- san where are we?"

Japan stood and stated " We are at the world country meeting, I was on my way when I ran into you. I will introduce you to everyone." He grabbed her shoulders and turned to England "This is England-san, England-san this is Kagome" Kagome bowed to the green eyed,dirty blond haired man.

He smiled and said "pleasure to meet you lass."

"Nice to meet you as well England-san." the corners of her mouth upturned in what could only be described as a tired smile.

"Just call me England dear." He gave her a warm smile.

Japan turned to the next country, another blonde haired man but this one had blue eyes, much like hers. His hair was longer than England's as well "This is France-san." Like wise she bowed to him as well.

"A pleasure to meet such a beauty as yourself, mon cher." France said as he handed her a rose. Kagome blushed and gave a small smile.

"The pleasure is all mine France-san."

"Ah Ma chere, so formal, no? Just call me France. Or even better, just call me your lover." France gave a playboy smile. However China quickly put a stop to that.

"Don't speak to my Mei Mei like that. I wont have any of it."

Next was yet another blonde haired blue eyed man, but he was larger than France and England as far as muscles go."This is Germany-san." She bowed and had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"Hallo, how are you doing?" He asked as he looked into her sad blue eyes. He couldn't help but feel a sudden protective instinct for her. It was almost like what he felt for Italy only, slightly different.

She gave a small smile as she looked up at him and said"Better than I was, Germany-san."

"Just call me Germany" He said gruffly. He couldn't stand when Japan insisted on adding the suffix to his name. Hopefully she would drop it. She smiled and nodded her head.

Japan introduced her to a sweet young man with brown hair and kind brown eyes by the name of Italy. "This is Italy-san" She bowed to him.

"I love PASTA! Do you?" He grinned as he asked her.

"I've never had pasta before" She smiled at him. This man was just too adorable.

His mouth hung open and he looked as though he would cry. But then he just exclaimed "Well you must have some right away!"

"How about after introductions are through Italy-san?" She smiled again and he blushed.

"Okay! But call me Italy kay?" He grinned and went off to daydream.

Next Japan introduced her to Russia. Russia had light, almost white, blond hair and pretty violet eyes. "This is Russia-san." She bowed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Hello, Kagome. It is very nice to meet you." He said with a thick russian accent.

Kagome smiled at him and said "It's nice to meet you as well Russia-san"

"Please, just Russia. After all. eventually we will become one so-" He stopped as he felt China's horrible glare on his back. If looks could kill he would be dead ten times over by now.

Kagome just blinked and Japan introduced her to the next country at the meeting. A blond haired man that somewhat reminded her of England except with blue eyes was shoveling burgers down his throat. She grimaced. Thats one way into an early grave. Just looking at him was making her stomache hurt. Japan introduced him as "America-san" and in between mouthfulls he told her to just call him America.

"Well, I believe that's everyone." Japan told Kagome.

"What about him?" She pointed to a dark blond haired man with blue eyes that looked alot like America. He was holding a cute little polar bear.

Everyone had forgotten he was there...again. Canada just sighed and said in a whispery voice "I'm Canada. Thank you for noticing I was here. Everyone else always forgets." He smiled at Kagome.

She smiles and bows "Your welcome Canada-san. And it's nice to meet you."

"You can call me Canada if you want" Canada says shyly. That's the first time a girl has ever smiled at him before. He kinda liked her smile.

"Can I pet your bear?" Kagome asks. Canada nods his head yes and she squeals.

She begins to pet the soft little bear only to be ripped away from its fluffy softness by Italy. "Introductions are over. I made you PASTA! I know you will love it because it's PASTA!" She smiled at his enthusiasm. He set her down in a chair and in front of her was a table with a checkered table cloth, red wine,and a big plate of pasta. She took her first bite of pasta and the flavors exploded in her mouth. She made a noise of appreciation and ate the rest of it.

When she had finished, she took a sip of the red wine and said to Italy "That was some of the best food I have ever had!" Kagome grinned and Italy returned her smile. The other countries had just caught up to the two of them and China knocked Italy upside the head with his Wok.

"How dare you kidnap My little Kagome!" China said in outrage.

Kagome put her hand on his arm and said "It's ok, I promised him I would try his pasta. I'm glad I did because it was delicious. Have you ever had any Nii-san?" She smiled. Knowing China had a thing for people calling him big brother.

China had anime tears running down his cheeks as he struck a victory pose, his black hair waving in an imaginary breeze,and shouted out "SHE CALLED ME NII-SAN!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes and walked over to Japan. She gave him a big hug and said "Thank you. For introducing me to your friends but also for being there when I needed you." She smiled. For a moment Japan just stood there but then he slowly came to hug her back, which in turn shocked the hell out of everybody watching. Since when did Japan HUG? Kagome grinned as she saw the look on everyones faces. She knew they were shocked at her Nii-san, Japan, hugging her. She giggled cutely. Then all eyes were on her and she cocked her head to the side. She didn't realize but it made her look like a confused puppy and half of the countries were struggling to contain their blushes. She was too damn cute for her own good!

It made them wonder who could possibly want to leave her for her sister. Almost as if sensing their thoughts Kagome seemed to close into herself. It seemed her momentarily forgotten sadness came crashing back. Her eyes dimmed and she seemed to lose her happy glow that she had about her as she was talking to them. Japan wrapped her in another hug, looked down at her sadly and said in a whisper "He is an idiot that isn't worth your tears." When he said that, the proverbial dam broke. Her tears came flooding out of her beautiful blue orbs and she broke out into sobs.

Italy began to freak out and tried to make her happy again. He made funny faces. Told her all his best jokes, most of which he forgot the punchlines to. He asked her if she wanted to come to a slumber party with him and Germany. She could help him defeat Germany for once. With their combined forces they could pummel Germany with fluffy pillows until feathers came out.

She seemed to stop and have a mental image of Italy and herself smashing pillows on Germany and feathers flying. She gave a small giggle in between her sobs and looked up to Italy with a small smile on her face. She looked to Germany whose face was twisted into a mixture of irritation, worry and relief. She turned back to Italy and said "Only if it's alright with Germany." She and Italy looked to him with puppy dog face on.

He took one look and said with a voice filled with irritation "Very well, but China better not kick my ass for having you over."

Kagome smiled, eyes still teary and told him "He wont, I'll make sure he doesn't."

Italy grabbed Kagome and began his second 'cheer up' tactic which involved swinging her around singing in an of key voice "Sleepover, sleepover, Kagome and I are having a sleepover." Kagome was full out laughing now, which put the other countries at ease. Most hated seeing a woman's tears, but all of them hated seeing Kagome's tears. It just didn't look right on the bubbly girl. They may have just met her but they were all protective of the petite, vulnerable looking woman.

Germany was inwardly glad at Italy's suggestion. It seemed to make Kagome happy if the way her blue eyes were lighting up was anything to go by. He was so busy watching Italy and Kagome that he didn't even notice Japan until he spoke. "The only reason I am even allowing this is because Italy will be good for Kagome. He will hopefully raise her spirits. She is not to be harmed Germany-san. Am I making myself clear?"

Germany, who had never heard the dark haired nation use such a tone, responded "Of course, I wouldn't let anyone harm her." Germany may not have heard the protective note in his voice but Japan sure did. He narrowed his brown eyes at the tall, blond man, only to find his attention was directed back on his Imouto. He sighed. Maybe Germany will be good for Kagome too. A break from the usual assholes she deals with would be a good thing for her.

"Bloody hell, we obviously aren't going to get any work done today Germany. We may as well call the meeting to a close. We can get more done tomorrow." A british accent was heard from behind Germany.

He turned to look at the green eyed male and nodded his head. " I, unfortunately, agree with you." Never had Germany ever thought he would be agreeing with the bastard in front of him. He turned back to the commotion and shouted "THE MEETING WILL BE RESUMED TOMMORROW, EVERYONE CAN LEAVE!" Everyone stopped what they were doing. They looked at Germany then, America being the first one out the door, they all left.

(Scene change-Germany's house)

Germany and Italy walked with Kagome between them. Japan went his seperate way stating he had business to take care of. Kagome had a sinking feeling that 'business' involved her ex- boyfriend. They made it to Germany's house and Kagome wasn't surprised that it was so clean it was almost OCD. Germany just struck her as that kind of guy.

Italy dragged her inside and said "Germany's house is always so clean, he's really anal about this kind of stuff." Kagome blinked and giggled. Germany just blushed and turned his head.

"I'll take you to my room Kagome so we can plan an attack on Germany." Italy said with his usual daydreamer smile on his face.

"Ok just give me a minute" She turned to Germany and gave him a hug. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me come over. I didn't want to be alone" Her muffled voice said into his chest. He hugged her back and was suddenly aware of every curve of her petite body that was pressed into him. His face turned bright red and he let her go with a light cough. Kagome cocked her head to the side, blinked her pretty blue eyes, then turned to go after Italy. Germany couldn't help but watch her as she walked away. The gentle swinging of her hips, the swaying of her long, waist length hair. What would that hair look like spread out on the pillow, her legs wrapped around his waist as he-. Germany shook his head out of those thoughts hoping to stop himself befor he...nope too late. Mini Germany was already standing at attention. He sighed and walked upstairs to take a cold shower. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

( should I stop or keep going... eh what the hell, I'll keep it going)

Germany stepped out of his shower only to see that Italy and Kagome were both on his bed. Barely dressed, playing what looked to be strip poker. It seemed Kagome was winning, though not by much. She was with out her jeans while Italy was now down to his boxers. They both turned to see Germany in a couldn't look away at first. He still had water rivulets running down his abs, his hair was in his eyes and stuck to his face giving him a more rugged look.

Kagome blushed bright red and turned away but Italy, who had seen it all before, Just smiled and told Germany "Kagome needs to borrow a shirt to sleep in. Mine are too small for her -stuff-." Italy said with a slight blush.

Kagome, who still wasn't looking, Managed to stutter out "Yeah, b-but we got b-bored while waiting for you to come out of the sh-shower. So we played a little strip poker. I won obviously." Kagome grinned towards Italy and the brown haired man pouted.

Germany couldn't help but give a small smile. So Kagome liked to gamble. He got dressed and threw on of his white button-up shirts to her. She turned and smiled to him and got up to go change. Germany offered the use of his bathroom and she accepted.

While she was in there Italy was slowly reaching for a pillow. However, Germany saw the movement and grabbed his own. And so began the pillow fight portion of the slumber party. Kagome walked out of the bathroom and Germany and Italy turned to look. Both froze when they saw her.

Kagome was showing alot of leg, seeing as how Germany's shirt only went to he hips. Her breasts were straining against the shirt. Both men were having a hard time looking away. She was too damn hot. Germany was barely holding back a nosebleed and Italy wasn't even trying. His nose was gushing blood and Kagome rushed over to help. She bent over, unknowingly giving Italy great view of her cleavage and Germany a pleasant view of her pink panty clad backside. Her panties had cute little smiley faces on them. He couldn't hold it anymore. His nose began to bleed too.

Kagome helped them both to the bathroom and told them to hold their noses. She looked at them worried and asked "What brought the sudden nosebleeds on?"

Germany and Italy just looked at her like 'your kidding right.' But she was completely oblivious to the fact that she was the one who caused their nosebleeds. Germany just sweatdropped. "I'm not sure what happened." Italy just shrugged.

"Oh well, it looks like you two are fine now. So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Kagome asked.

Germany knew what he wanted to do but given the fact that he had only known Kagome for one day he refrained from being his closet pervert self. Instead he shrugged and suggested the pillow fight. Italy and Kagome looked at each other. Kagome smirked deviously and Germany felt a chill run up his spine. As they ran to the bed and armed themselves with pillows, Germany wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Okay. So I know I shuld be finishing my other stories and I will, don't worry. But this one was just stuck in my brain. lol


End file.
